


The Demons We Hide

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Egos, Choking, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, M/M, Possession, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darkiplier forms a plan after Wilford's idea for "Markiplier TV," is rejected. Mark and Jack really shouldn't have mocked their demons and locked them away for so long...





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This has taken me days to write, and I'm actually very pumped for it, because it's just in time for my favorite time of year. Would have had this part up earlier, but work kept getting in the way, and then I needed to rewrite some stuff to make it just the way I wanted it to be.

_There were eight of them at the table in total, each with not much in common. A doctor, a human trafficker, a robotic Google, a superhero, a psychic author known as The Host, a game-show host, an eccentric being with a pink moustache with the monicker Wilford Warfstache, and a demonic entity named Darkiplier. The one thing they shared was that they each inhabited the body of Mark Edward Fischbach, a Youtuber. The latter two shared a similar goal regarding their host, and his well known channel on Youtube. Power._

_The demon was sat at the end of the table, the Google-bot to his left, and The Host at his right. Wilford was standing at the opposite end, glaring at them._

_“What exactly would you propose we do then, if you think this won’t work? Your little cameo in, ‘A Date With Markiplier,’ really didn’t help much.” Wilford snapped, waving his gun at the tv screen for emphasis._

_Darkiplier adjusted his tie, brushing an errant strand of hair out of his face. “An error in judgement on my part. We just need a smarter way of going about it. I don’t understand how this is going to allow us to take control back.” Beside him, The Host hummed in agreement._

_“I think this idea has potential, but perhaps it’s being worked from the wrong angle. If we are to garner any traction with this, we should break down anything that could be used as a tool to reach our goal.” Google stuttered in its monotone, twitching._

_“Like what? This is perfect the way it is. Trust you me, this is what the people are gonna wanna see. It’s the best balance of funny, blood, and drama.” Wilford grinned, one hand gripping his suspenders._

_“The demonic form suddenly looked up, red eyes glowing like embers as he got the perfect idea. Something he was sure would work to take back control. How he hadn’t thought of it before was astounding. It was almost too good.” The Host narrated, gripping the sleeves of his trenchcoat, looking straight ahead. Everyone else turned to the seated head of the table._

_“You got something better than this?” Wilford asked incredulously. Darkiplier smirked, standing up._

_“As a matter of fact, I do. It’s so evil, it has to work. He has kept us locked away, made a mockery of us. This is our time. We will rise again. Take back what is rightfully ours. So here is my plan…”_

_Once he finished his explanation, Will nodded. “But how do we know he-”_

_“I’ll take care of everything. I have my ways. So, what do you think?” Darkiplier walked back to his seat, placing a hand on The Host’s shoulder, and his other on Google’s shoulder._

_“It seems very much your style. It could work, given proper preparation. But why should he want to help you in this endeavor? You’ve never formally met.” Google asked._

_“I am well mastered in the arts of persuasion. We’ll come to an understanding, I’m sure.” He pulled away, brushing off his sleeves. Google’s expression twisted into one of disgust, thinking more about the plan._

_“I can’t understand why you’d choose him of all things. He’s a virus. Unstable. How will that help us reach our goal?”_

_Darkiplier placed a hand on his own chest. “He is a creature that I can call the most suitable counterpart for myself. I can assure you, this can be done. We will take control again. And they will see that we are to be feared.” He smirked, chuckling darkly._

* * *

 

Mark woke up with a dull pain in the back of his head and a stiff neck. He had fallen asleep at his computer for the third time in the past week. As he massaged his sore neck, he booted his computer back up to turn it off. On the screen was the details for a flight to Brighton, England.

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember doing that. That’s really weird.” Mark turned off his computer, getting up and going to sleep in his own bed, fluffy golden retriever Chica by his side.

When he woke up the second time, he immediately set into his daily routine, the mysterious plane ticket slipping from his mind. Exercise, shower, breakfast, learn German, practice guitar, eat lunch, work on YouTube videos, then eat dinner.

Mark went out for dinner with Tyler, Kathryn, Amy, and Ethan. They ate, joked, and talked about work. Like average adults.

“So Bob and Wade messaged me last night. They’re gonna fly in for your next charity stream…” Tyler stated, reminding Mark of the strange ticket.

“I’m thinking of visiting Brighton soon.” He found himself saying. Immediately everyone else looked up.

“What’s spurred this on?” Tyler raised an eyebrow curiously. Mark shrugged, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“I kind of bought a plane ticket last night.” He admitted, looking down at his drink.

“Without telling any of us?! Are you okay? This isn’t like you.” Kathryn replied.

“I’m fine,” Mark decided to avoid telling them that he couldn’t remember buying said ticket. That would only worry them more. There was something drawing him there. He had to go to Brighton, but he wasn’t sure why. It was important.

Amy put a hand on his arm. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He looked up to meet her eyes.

“I promise, I’m okay. This is… I can’t explain it, but it’s just something that I have to do.”

Ethan suddenly snapped his fingers in realization. “You could do some collabs while you’re there. People seem to like when you and Jack get together.” Immediately Mark looked up at the name.

“I gotta go use the bathroom.” He stood up, and rushed off. How could he have forgotten? Jack lived in Brighton. _Was he the reason…? There was no way. It was all coincidence._

Mark splashed water on his face, running a hand through his messy black hair. _“I’m going crazy. I mean, it would be nice to see him again… But I don’t miss him that much.”_ A familiar twinge of pain settled into the back of his head, and as he dried off his face, Mark could have swore his eyes flickered to red.

Deciding it was just a trick of the light or his imagination, the Youtuber made his way back to his friends. All conversation regarding Mark’s impulsive decision to visit Brighton was discarded the moment he got back.

After dinner, Mark went home to work on stockpiling videos, his usual routine whenever he planned to go somewhere. Several hours later, he went to bed, falling asleep with visions of fiery red eyes.

Days later, he had gotten some things packed, dropped Chica off with Amy, kissed them goodbye, promised to message her once he arrived, then left for the airport.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes a nap during the plane ride. It doesn't go so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna have some kinda heavy implications towards septiplier. When I first started the chapter, I was just sorta writing, and then it happened. Now I ship septiplier, read it, but haven't really felt the want to start writing. I may eventually, but this story isn't the place. I tweaked the scene a little bit, and then decided that it kinda fits in the tone. If that kinda stuff isn't your cup of tea, then you can just skim read that bit. Would say just skip this bit altogether, but then some stuff wouldn't make sense. ALSO, just as an aside, in case no one could tell last time. The parts written in italics are happening in Mark's head, or are just thoughts. Just figured I'd clear that up now. And happy Friday the 13th. Fitting that I should update this part today. I love me some spooky scary stuff. Skeletons or creations of equal creepiness.

_ Darkiplier leaned on the table beside Wilford, the two watching the Youtuber’s actions. “So what exactly is your plan for making him listen?” The pink moustached being asked. Darkiplier chuckled. _

_ “As I said, despite some obvious differences with our creations, he and I were cut from the same cloth. I know what he likes.” _

* * *

 

Mark fidgeted in his seat anxiously. An elderly woman sitting beside him tapped his arm. “First time flying?”

“No. Just a bit nervous.” He gave her a polite smile.

“You should try to relax. Maybe take a nap. Makes the flight go by faster.” She gave him a warm smile. Mark nodded.

“Yeah, I might try that.” He leaned back, closing his eyes and slowly drifted off.

* * *

 

_ A mirror image of himself became distorted, and almost hellish with blood red eyes and a malicious fanged smirk. Mark’s eyes widened, and he began to back away in terror. _

_ “No…” The floor dropped from beneath him, turning into a deep blue ocean. He struggled to stay afloat, crying out for help. A pair of pale arms wrapped around his neck from behind, pulling him down. He fought against the grip, watching as the surface grew farther and farther until everything went dark. _

_ And then the ocean became a turquoise sky, and he was sitting in the middle of a clearing with spongy green grass. The same arms wrapped around his neck once more, and a slightly smaller form pressed against his back. Soft lips began to speak into his ear. _

_ “Let me in. You need to let me in, please.” Mark inhaled deeply at the familiar Irish lilt. _

_ “I don’t understand…” He mumbled. The arms moved down to wrap around his chest. _

_ “I can help you understand. Just let me in. Please… Maerk.” It felt so uncomfortable, being held in a very intimate manner. Mark felt so confused. _

_ “Why are you doing this?” Mark asked. The other nuzzled his face into the crook of Mark’s neck, his fluffy greenish hair tickling his nose. _

_ “You will understand, I promise. Just say yes to me. I can take away all the hurt. I’ll make everything okay. And I’ll make you understand, but you have to let me in first.” _

_ Mark was still very confused, but agreed. After all, it was only a dream, right? “Sure. I’ll wake up and forget about this anyways.” He pulled away to get a proper look at his friend’s face. _

_ Jack began to chuckle, but it wasn’t like his normal laugh. It grew warped, and his entire form twisted into that same mirror image of Mark with dark red eyes and sharp fangs. _

_ “You…” Mark’s eyes widened in fear as he recognized the demon. _

_ Everything went to black, and Mark woke up in a dark room. An unseen force pulled him back, knocking him to the ground. _

_ “You will listen to me now. I am tired of waiting patiently in the shadows. A prisoner in your mind, only being strong enough at your most vulnerable to gain control. And even then, I was never strong enough to keep it. Until now. Now, you’re the prisoner.” Darkiplier emerged from the shadows with a smirk. _

_ “You’ll never get away with this. I’ve beaten you once, I can take you down again. Evil never wins.” Mark tried keeping a firm tone to not reveal his fear. _

_ Dark chuckled, shaking his head. “Always so righteous. I’ve already won. I’m tired of being pushed aside and made a mockery of. Now, I will be the only one laughing. And you will be forced to watch as I take and defile all that you hold dear, and make it my own.” With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. _

* * *

 

Dark opened his eyes, looking down at the familiar body with a smirk. The elderly woman sitting next to him gave him a soft smile.

“I see taking a nap has fixed you up. But your eyes are looking a little red.” She stated, looking up at him from her book.

“Why yes, I believe it has. I feel so much more… rejuvenated. I’ll be alright.” He replied, making a mental note to kill her once they arrived. Old bitch should have kept her mouth shut.

The demon leaned back in his seat, attempting to relax for the rest of the ride to Brighton.He sneered as a baby began to wail nearby. For a creature so small, they were loud and disgusting. Dark found them repulsive. Once the mother got her child settled, Dark finally got comfortable. Soon he could move on with his plan.

He would no longer be controlled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I actually thought this chapter was gonna be a lot longer than it actually turned out, but I'm fine with that. It has a lot going on. What's gonna happen, who knows? Bad stuff is going on though. Dark now has a stronger hold on Mark. For now. He still has Wilford to deal with, and if any of ya know about good ole' Wilford Warfstache, you'll know that he is a force not to be reckoned with. Because Wilford Warfstache don't take no shit from nobody. For now, a better question to ask is, who killed Markiplier? I'm really enjoying those videos. For the mystery, and the cheesiness of it. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was baked off his tits when he came up with it. Then again, this is the same man who has smeared pancake batter on his chest, learned how to pole dance(and crushed his dick several times doing so. I'm a chick and even I felt it.), and then of course the cringe of both A Date With Markiplier, and Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye. They had fun though, so I guess it evens out the cringe.
> 
> Anywho, if ya liked this chapter, give that kudos button a punch, like a boss! Leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this chapter, and I will see ya on the next one. Buh bye!


	3. Something is wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy tries to figure out what's wrong with Mark, finding something disturbing. Meanwhile, Darkiplier pays Jack a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Amy's part was supposed to be brief. Hell, I was originally gonna have Ethan take her place. But the more I thought about it, she's better suited to the role I've placed her in. Simply for the fact that she is Mark's girlfriend. And I know, chapter is late, but I fell asleep before I finished. Even though sleep is for the week. My sleep schedule has been so screwy lately.

“I think there’s something really wrong with Mark. This entire thing just feels wrong. Mark would never just up and leave the country without giving a reason why.” Amy paced around the office as Kathryn edited. Tyler was leaning on a desk nearby.

“When he gets back, maybe he’ll talk. For now, I really don’t think we’re gonna get anything out of him. Has he landed yet?” Tyler asked.

“I don’t know. I told him to message me once he got there. But I still don’t like it. This isn’t like like him. He’d tell us way in advance if he needed to go somewhere.”

“Maybe it was something last minute?” Kathryn suggested, looking up from the computer screen for a moment.

“That still doesn’t explain why he didn’t tell us anything. We’re always here for him. Why did he have to go? And why didn’t he ask any of us to come with him?”

“It could have been something he needed to take care of himself. Mark is stubborn when he wants to be, but he’ll come around. We can kick his ass when he gets back from whatever he’s doing in Brighton. And for all we know, he’s going there for a friend.” Tyler stated, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah, Jack lives in Brighton, right?” Kathryn asked. The door opened and Ethan walked in.

“You guys hungry? What are we talking about?” Ethan asked, hopping on the table.

“I am. Amy, you wanna take over for a bit? Take your mind off things.” Kathryn offered.

“Sure.” Kathryn stood up, leaving to get food. Tyler moved to follow her.

“I know you’re worried about him. But he’ll talk about whatever he’s going on when he feels ready. You’re gonna drive yourself crazy freaking out about it. He’ll be okay,” Tyler glanced at the computer. “How does Kathryn make his eyes look like that? It’s kind of cool. I’m gonna ask her.” And with that, he left.

Amy looked at the screen, confused as to what he was talking about. Kathryn had left it on a close shot of Mark getting jumpscared. Both eyes had flicked to a blood red color. She sat down, watching the scene carefully.

Moments before, he was talking about nothing, and then when the scare came, he jumped and his eyes changed to red. A shadow appeared behind him at the exact same time. Amy’s eyes widened as she realized that neither occurence been edited in.

She listened to the audio closely as she replayed the scene. Alongside Mark’s startled cry of terror, there was something else speaking.

“Amy?” She jumped at the sound of Ethan’s voice. “We got you some food. In case you were hungry.”

“I’m fine. Hey, you mind listening to this for me?” Amy asked. He shrugged.

“Sure.” Ethan sat beside her, putting the headphones on. He raised an eyebrow as he listened. “It just sounds like Mark’s voice, layered with the pitch changed. How did you get that done so quick? It sounds great.”

She shook her head. “I didn't. That isn’t edited yet. Could you tell what he was saying?” Amy asked. Ethan chuckled.

“A bit. Sounded like he was saying, ‘I’m back,’ It’s creepy. I like it. But come on, let’s go eat.” She nodded, getting up and following him. Amy decided not to tell anyone else about it, knowing they probably wouldn’t believe her either.

* * *

“.. And I will see all you dudes, in the next video!” Jack shouted as he finished recording his final video of the day.  His girlfriend Signe was in Denmark, visiting family for a week. Leaving the Irish gamer alone in their house.

Not that he minded being by himself. Sure, he loved having people around, but there wasn’t anything wrong with being left to one’s own devices. Besides, he was never truly alone when he could always reach out and have someone to talk to. Even if they were thousands of miles away.

Jack cooked a quick dinner for himself, eating and watching a funny movie before deciding to turn in for the night.

He kicked off his jeans, crawling into bed and flipping through Youtube and Twitter on his phone. Jack smiled as he looked through various fanarts people made of him, and the nice messages his fans gave him. His phone dinged with a notification. It was a private message from Amy.

“Have you noticed Mark acting strange lately?” Jack raised an eyebrow curiously at the question.

“You mean any more than normal? No.” He replied.

“He hasn’t said anything to you that sounded even a bit weird? For him that is. I’m worried about him.”

“No more than usual. And, while I’m flattered that you’re coming to me about this, why are you coming to me about this? Tyler, Ethan, and Kathryn are closer. Hell, Bob and Wade are probably way closer than I am.”

“They don’t believe me. It’s hard to explain, but I know something is very wrong with Mark.”

“Can we talk about this tomorrow, like over Skype or something? It’s already tomorrow over here, and I do need at least a few hours of sleep. I’ll try to help in whatever way I can though.” Jack typed.

“Thank you. And just be careful. I think he’s headed your way.” Jack shook his head, confused at the message before drifting off to sleep.

Dark stepped inside the house, making his way to Jack’s bedroom. He smirked, feeling Mark’s fear. Knowing he was powerless to help his friend.

He walked to the side of the bed, placing a hand on Jack’s chest. Jack sighed softly in his sleep. Dark leaned in close to Jack’s face.

“Can you hear me, right now?” He asked. Jack stirred slightly, turning his head. Dark’s smirk grew wider, and he trailed his hand up to Jack’s neck softly.

Jack shuddered in his sleep. The demon pulled away before climbing onto the bed with Jack, straddling his stomach. He grabbed Jack’s wrists in one hand, and pinned them above his head.

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes, looking up at the form on top of in confusion. “Maerk? Wha..? How did you get into my house? What are you doing?” Confusion quickly turned into panic as Jack became aware that he couldn’t move. “Let me go! This isn’t funny!”

“Are you scared, Jackaboy? You should be. Mark isn’t here right now.” Dark stated, still smirking down at him. Jack struggled against his grip, rolling his hips in an attempt to knock him away.

Dark’s free hand went to Jack’s delicate neck. Jack breathed in deeply as he looked up, terrified as blue eyes met red. “Please don’t do this…”

Jack’s wrists were freed, only for Dark to settle both of his hands on Jack’s throat, squeezing. Immediately, the Irishman struggled more. He clawed desperately at Dark’s arms as the pressure on his neck slowly increased.

“Just go to sleep.” Dark murmured, leaning down.

“Go fuck yourself.” Jack snapped. He pressed his hands to Dark’s chest, pushing as hard as he could. The result was about the same as if he were pushing on a brick wall.

He grabbed, pulled, and scratched at the iron grip Dark had on his throat. “If you would stop struggling so much, you’d make this a lot easier.”

Jack’s response was to spit in his face. The demon didn’t even wince, he just put even more pressure. Black spots began to appear in Jack’s vision as he slowly lost consciousness from lack of oxygen.

As his eyes closed, Jack could heard Dark chuckling and saying, “I can feel you here. Come out, I’d like to play.”

There was a familiar pain in the back of his head, and then everything went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're probably asking, "Is he dead?" which is a reasonable thing to ask. It'll be answered next chapter, I promise. Now back to you Jim. Just kidding. Though that bit of "Who Killed Markiplier?" was amazing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was just using his free time to dick around on set. Then again, that's basically all he does when he's working. But it turns out great. Even if it's ridiculously corny, cliched, overdramatic, and childish. There is still always a slight charm to it. And you can always feel the love, blood, sweat, and tears he put into it. i'll stop sucking his dick, for the moment. Can't help it, dude is awesome. Even when he's bad at something, you can tell he's trying his best at it.
> 
> Anywho, if ya liked this chapter, punch the kudos button in the face, like a boss! Comment on what your thoughts were, and I will catch you all later. Buh bye!


	4. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Anti meet. Mark has a discussion with Wilford about Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. It gets kinda weird with Dark and Anti.

Dark released his grip on Jack’s throat, smirking at the bruises. He could hear Mark crying softly.

_ “I am gonna destroy you. I know you can hear me you son of a bitch! He was my friend!” Mark cried out. _

“I’m here for someone else.” Jack’s chest began to rise and fall slowly as his form began to change, twitching slightly. His fingers grew claws, and his teeth became razor sharp. Then he opened his eyes. Instead of a deep cerulean, one was ink black, while the other was electric green with black in place of the sclera.

He smirked up at Dark, body twitching violently. “Hey big boy. I presume from the forceful way you took out my pathetic host, you’re here for me. You called out to me. Why?”

“They call me Darkiplier. You must be Antisepticeye.”

“In the flesh. Most people just call me Anti,” Anti sat up, trailing a claw down Dark’s chest. “What can I call you, Darkipoo?” He chuckled.

“Dark. And I’m here to offer up a proposal to you.” Anti grinned wider, placing his free hand on his chest dramatically.

“Why Dark, we’ve only just met and already you’re proposing. This is so sudden.” He cackled.

“I have a plan that could work out in both of our favors. Something I have a feeling we both want.” Anti straightened up at that, crossing his arms.

“I’m listening.” Dark stood up, running a hand through his hair. Anti wasn’t like the other egos. Or even Wilford for that matter. He held a closer resemblance in manner as Dark, but with a lack of suave charm. A manifestation of sarcasm, lust, and overconfidence. And a body to put gods and goddesses to shame.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the trouble our hosts have put us through over the years. Mocking us, berating us, and then keeping us locked away. Just a big joke. And powerless. Only able to come out when they’re weak.”

“Then why should you want me? You seem to already have Markimoo where you want him. Jack is currently incapacitated. You should be able to take whatever you want from him.”

“I have tried once before, alone. It didn’t work too well, But, having a partner, with a common goal, and just as much strength…” He took Anti’s hands, pulling him off the bed. “Can you imagine the kind of power we could hold? With one word, we’d be controlling millions of people. The two of us, together. We’d have the world.”

“You’re completely insane. That’s very hot.” Anti pulled back to wrap his arms around Dark’s neck.

“So, do we have a deal?” Dark asked, smirking back at Anti. Warm, soft lips pressed against his passionately. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Before Anti shoved him almost violently onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

* * *

 

_ “What are they doing?” Wilford asked, his eyes going wide in horror as he watched the scene unfold. _

_ “It appears that they are engaging in sexual activity. I believe that position is known as ‘The Cowgirl,’ It’s when-” Google started to say, but Wilford cut him off. _

_ “I know what it is. I just was not expecting that turn of events. I feel like I need a cold shower. That escalated very quickly.” Wilford shuddered, leaving the board room. _

_ Mark wanted to throw up at the sight of the two monsters ‘getting it on,’ in his and Jack’s bodies. It was weird, and just disgusting. He looked up to see Wilford Warfstache walk up to him. _

_ “You know he’s just using you, right? It’s what he does.” Mark stated. _

_ “He made a promise that this would help all of us. You’ve held us back for too long. It’s our turn to have control now.” _

_ “And who’s to say that once he has what he wants, he won’t just lock all of us in the very back of my mind? He is a demon. You shouldn’t trust him.” _

_ “As if you’re any better. When was the last time you ever let me out. But of course, it’s always about good ole’ Markiplier. Never mind about Warfie. Just keep him locked up and make references about him.” _

_ “Look, I’m sorry for mistreating you. I’ll try better. Maybe we can work something out. If you would just listen-” _

_ “I am done listening to the likes of you. I trust Dark. He hasn’t given me a reason to doubt him so far.” _

_ “Then what is his plan? Specifically?” _

_ “Well….” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Am just finishing the chapter now, and I gotta get going. Kudos, comment, thank you. Buh bye!


	5. Mind, Body, and Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford takes Mark on an out of body experience for a private conversation. Meanwhile, Jack is in some troubles of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in literally just a few hours. I knew what the plan was. I do have a plan on where this is going. Just gotta find a way to write it out. I'm really loving doing this story. I love supernatural elements, and I love Dark and Anti.

_ “What is he planning? He’s already screwed up my life enough already. What more does he want?” Mark exclaimed. _

_ Wilford put a finger to his lips. “Shush. I can’t tell you here. He might be listening. I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now.” _

_ “He’s probably too busy getting busy with my best friend.” Mark snapped, running a hand through his hair. _

_ “Anti isn’t Jack. And Jack isn’t Anti. You know that. Dark may be with Anti, but he hears everything. Just trust ole’ Wilford.” _

_ “I know. Jack’s dead. Dark killed him, and he made me watch. I saw him die, by my own hands. And I couldn’t stop it…” _

_ “He isn’t dead you know. Dark needed a quick way to get Anti to come out. Anti probably would have killed Jack a while ago if he didn’t need him alive.” _

_ “So about our talk? And how do you know he isn’t dead?!” _

_ “Shush! I can answer both things. Just trust good ole’ Warfie. I need you to listen up, or it won’t work.” He twirled his moustache thoughtfully. _

_ “I’ll try. Just tell me what I need to do.” At this point, Mark would take any help he would get. And at the moment, Wilford seemed to be the best option. Maybe he was stronger than Dark realized. Or smarter. _

_ “Close your eyes. Imagine a door. I need you to focus on your body, hands specifically, and that door.” _

_ “Got it.” Mark clenched his fists, feeling a very tingly sensation within him. Wilford continued to talk, but his voice faded as everything disappeared. _

“Open your eyes.” Wilford’s voice yelled. Mark’s eyes opened, and widened. He was no longer trapped, but he wasn’t fully in his body. Nor was he even in Jack’s apartment. He was… at his office?!

Wilford was straddling a chair, arms folded over the back of it. “Neat party trick, huh?” Mark moved to rest a hand on the desk, yelping as he fell through it.

“How are you doing that?!” He yelled.

“Shut up, I’ll explain later. We’re here to discuss Dark’s plans. Now, I have to say, I agree with his motivation. But at the same time, something about this doesn’t feel right.”

“What does he want?” Mark asked, running a hand through his hair. His entire form was almost completely see through, like a ghost.

“You know what he wants. Just think about it. One thing you love aside from friends, family, space, Chica, and Amy.” Mark paced around the room. He knew all too well. He just never expected Dark to come back so soon.

“He wants my channel. So why would he need-” He cut himself off, eyes going wide. “Wait, you said Jack isn’t dead? We need help!”

The door opened behind them and Tyler walked in with Ethan. Neither appeared to notice Mark and Wilford.

“Kathryn’s with Amy. She’s going out of her mind on all of this. I just hope Mark comes home soon or explains what the hell is up with him.” Tyler stated, sitting down.

“You know that video she was editing a bit ago with Kathryn? I looked over it, and there was this edit, Mark’s eyes went red, and I think there was a weird shadow or something behind him. Kinda creepy editing. Mentioned it to Amy, but she said it wasn’t edited in.”

“Guys! I’m right here! We need help! You need to get your asses to Brighton! Stop Dark!” Mark called out. Neither of them even looked up.

“They can’t see or here you. You’re not in a corporeal form, you’re a spirit. Not able to be heard, felt, or even seen. You may as well be a ghost.”

“You’re on that chair, how are you doing it?” Mark asked.

“Practice makes perfect. See that pen on the desk there? Be a sport and pick it up for me. And I’ll help you get the attention of your friends.” Mark looked over to where Wilford was pointing. It was just a regular blue ballpoint pen.

He made his way to the desk, and reached for it. His hand went right through it. “I can’t do it!”

“Not with talk like that you won’t. Concentrate. Focus only on the pen and your hand. The pen is an extension of you.” Wilford stated.

“Got it. The pen is an extension of me…” He mumbled to himself, staring at the pen. After a few more failed tries, he finally had it. “I did it!”

“Good. There’s a paper right by it. Write up a note for your friends.”

“And then?” Mark asked, still staring at the pen, as if looking away would make it fall from his grasp.

“Then we wait.”

* * *

 

Dark stood up, pulling on his shirt and boxers from off the floor. Anti sat up in bed, holding the comforter to his pale chest, body littered in love bites. “Get dressed, we need to go on with the plan.”

Anti rolled his eyes, but obeyed. “No morning quickie? Or even a cuddle. You’re cold.” He quipped. In response, Dark gripped him by his hair and tilting his head to the side. He licked up the side of his neck before biting down, but not breaking the skin.

“Once we finish our message. We can rest. I promise you, pet.”

“Last night was so amazing though…” Anti breathed. “I’ve never felt so free.”

“And when we win, we’ll have the world at our feet. They’ll never lock us up again. We’ll be respected, and adored. Millions of people, holding onto our every word.”

“Then we better get ready then.” Anti smirked.

* * *

 

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. Everything felt odd and disconnected. It was foreign, yet familiar. He rubbed his temples and sat up.

He looked around, confused at his surroundings. Jack was in a very quiet forest. It was almost peaceful. Anti’s voice was nowhere to be heard. Strange, because whenever Anti took over, he enjoyed taunting the Irishman, ripping him apart in his own head. It was a sick form of cat and mouse.

The silence was comforting, but ominous. “Where am I?” Jack asked, standing up. He made his way through the forest, coming across the cabin he grew up in. Something in him pulled him towards it.

He found himself breaking into a run to get to the door, but once he was inside, the cabin turned into somewhere else, but still familiar. Jack had ended up in an office, a desk set up with a computer, and several monitors, as well as sound proof padding on the walls. As well as the monitors, there was a small plushie nestled beside several dirtied coffee mugs and bowls.

There was no denying it, Jack had ended up at Mark’s house. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of hoping for Jack's part to be a bit longer. But next chapter, he should get more screen time. All will be explained for those who have no clue of what is going on. In the meantime, punch that kudos button in the face! Like a boss! Comment on your thoughts, and I will catch you all later! Buh bye!


	6. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finds out the truth. Jack and Mark reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went back and rewrote a good chunk of this chapter. At least 80 percent, because it just wasn't working to the plot the way I wanted it to. Gotta say, I'm very satisfied with how this turned out. Spoilers! No Dark or Anti appearances in this chapter, sorry. Originally planned on it, but there's already too much going on in this chapter. Need to keep focus, which normally doesn't come easy to me. Maybe I'm ADD or something, I don't know... At the moment, I'm just discombobulated.

Ethan cried out in pain as something solid came into contact with the back of his head.  He turned to see that it was a pen. Leaning down, he picked it up and turned to Tyler, who was just leaning on the desk.  “Did you throw this at me?”

Tyler cocked his eyebrows curiously at the younger man. “If I did, that’d be an impressive throw. Are you sure it didn’t just fall from somewhere?”

“I have no idea… Probably.” A piece of paper on the desk caught his eye as he stood up to place the pen back on the desk. “Was that paper always there?”

“I don’t know. What’s it say?” Tyler asked, not moving from his spot.

“It says, ‘We’re in Brighton. Please help, there isn’t much time. It’ll be clear soon. Mark.’ Dude, what is going on?” Immediately Tyler stood up and took the paper.

“This is Mark’s handwriting. It’s really weird, but it doesn’t feel like a joke. I’m gonna try and get ahold of Mark.” He said, making his way to the door.

“Then what do you want me to do?” Ethan asked him.

“Get ahold of Kathryn and Amy. Something about this doesn’t feel right. I have a feeling we’re gonna need some support.” Tyler called back to Ethan as he left.

“What the fuck is going on...” Ethan mumbled to himself as he grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Amy and Kathryn.

“Something’s up with Mark. Tyler’s trying to get into contact with him now. We need some help.” Was the message that Amy woke up to. She had stayed the night at Mark’s place, doing a bit of investigating to try and figure out what was going on with him.

“I know. I felt it even before he left.” Replied Amy.

She got dressed, going to Mark’s office to check his computer for some information. As soon as Amy stepped inside, she felt a strange sensation. It was cold, like stepping outside early in the morning. Alongside that was a weird feeling that she wasn’t alone.

“Is someone there?” She called out, looking around the room. Chica walked to the doorway, but didn’t come into the room. Instead, she stared intensely at the center of the room, by the computer.

The golden retriever didn’t bare her teeth, nor did she growl. However, her entire body was still, and her tail was tucked between her legs.

“Chica? What’s wrong girl?” Amy looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Her eyes widened as words started to appear on the computer screen.

**“Amy, it’s Jack. We need your help, and I don’t know how much time we have left before something really bad happens.”** She gripped the desk tightly, as if it was her only tether keeping her standing.

“What the hell… If this is Jack, how do I know it’s you?” She asked, staring at the screen carefully. The monitor went to black, and she saw Jack standing right behind her. Immediately, Amy turned to see… Nothing.

**“I’m here, but I’m not. And before you ask, I’m not dead. I’m just not in my physical form.”**

“Jack, if this is you, then what the hell is going on? And how did you get like that?”

**“Let’s just say, it’s a lesser known party trick of mine. I’ve done it a couple of times. I’ll explain it to you later. For now, you need to know some things. About me and about Mark.”**

“So you know why he was acting off then? What do you know?”

**“Mark isn’t Mark. At least, not right now. And I am not me. You know that saying about people having their demons? Well, ours are real. And everyone knows about them, but they don’t know the truth.”**

“What do you mean? Are you saying both of you are possessed?” Amy couldn’t believe it. Nothing made any sense.

**“That’s about the shortened version of it, but yeah. We’re no longer in control of our bodies, because of our demons. You know them as Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. Didn’t find out about Mark’s till we met in person the first time. I could feel it. Our demons are one thing me and Mark funnily enough bonded over.”**

Amy could practically see Jack shrugging with a small grin on his face at the statement. She sat down, trying to process everything. “So… Your demons, Darkiplier and Antisepticeye aren’t just characters you two had made up, they’re real? And they’ve taken over your bodies, which I can assume isn’t the first time it’s happened?”

**“Yup.”**

“So what makes this time so different that you need help? You seem to have done well in the past.” Amy asked, thinking back to all the times Mark had made a reference to Darkiplier. It had seemed all so innocent.

**“Because this is the first time mine and Mark’s demons have teamed up. Separate, they’re bad enough. But together, I don’t even want to imagine the kind of havoc they’re planning. Darkiplier, from what I’ve been told is a schemer, and a manipulator. He’ll do whatever it takes to come out on top. Antisepticeye is bloodthirsty, impulsive, and violent. He’s about ten flavors of insane. And both of them are probably very pissed because Mark and I have kept them locked away for quite some time.”**

Chica began to bark, distracting Amy from the computer. She looked up to see Tyler standing in the doorway. “I thought I’d find you here.” He said.

“Mark and Jack are in serious trouble. We need to go, as soon as possible.”

“I actually just got off the phone with Mark. He said they’re fine. He was just really needing a change in scenery for a bit.” Tyler replied, leaning against the foam padding of the wall.

“Do you honestly believe that at all?” Amy crossed her arms in disbelief.

“Not in the slightest. He left us a note at the office.” Tyler held up the paper, handing it to her. “Also, is it just me or is it freezing in here?”

“It’s Jack.”

“Wait, what? What does Jack have to do with it being cold?” Tyler raised an eyebrow at her, very much confused.

Amy gestured to the computer screen. “Okay, that’s really, really weird.” Tyler stated, looking from the monitor to directly behind him.

**“You think that’s weird, you should see what my body looks like right now. Wait, so you have a note from Mark. Then that means…”** Suddenly, the entire computer cut off.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Tyler exclaimed. Amy shook her head.

“I don’t know where to begin to even attempt at explaining it…”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jack went to Mark’s Youtube office, where he found Mark sitting on a table as Ethan sat editing a video.

“Mark!”

“Jack! You’re alive?!!” Immediately, Mark hopped off the desk and pulled Jack into his arms. Jack quickly reciprocated the hug.

“Of course I’m alive! It’d take more than some demonic dickbag to take me out. How did you get here though?” Jack replied, excited to see his best friend again, even if it wasn’t in the greatest of circumstances. They pulled away from each other.

Mark gestured to Wilford sitting on a desk chair nearby. “He helped me get out of my own body. I tried reaching out to Tyler and Ethan to get help for us. I just hope it works.”

“I heard. That’s why I’m here. Amy is at your apartment, so I kinda talked to her for a bit. May have scared the shite outta her, but I think she’ll be able to help. But what are they doing? And you never said Wilford was real. Is he a demon?” Jack spoke quickly, some words almost blending together. Nonetheless, Mark understood him.

“Dark is after my subs, again. From what I can tell, he’s using Anti as a partner. More support for his scheme. And no, I don’t actually know what Wilford is, but he’s willing to lend a hand, so I trust him.”

“I’m just Wilford Warfstache. And that’s all you need to know. Now, you two better get back to your bodies. I’m sure your friends will be along shortly.” The two gamers nodded in agreement.

“He’s right. If we stay out too long, then we’ll be stuck.” Jack stated.

“Then let’s head back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm writing this now, it is currently around 20 minutes to 1 in the morning. I'm sleepy, but not tired. I am on a roll with this. I actually have a clear vision as to where I'm going, which makes me very much happy. And for everyone that's been commenting, thank you. I actually wasn't expecting much support on this. So to see that people are reading it and enjoying it makes me very, very happy. Like, you have no idea. Anywho, I should be getting to sleep soon. Punch the kudos in the face, like a boss! Comment on what you thought of the chapter, and I will catch you all later. Buh bye!


	7. A Plan and The First Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Amy figure out a plan for stopping Dark and Anti. Meanwhile, Dark and Anti reacquaint themselves with Mark and Jack's communities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this chapter done, and had started working on the next chapter a few days ago. I just kinda forgot to post it. But it's all good, I have it now. To be fair, I kinda got distracted with more lore on Darkiplier. Which I will not be implementing into this, because I started this before WKM so adding in all that would overcomplicate things. And to be honest, I only feel half bad for Damien. Been looking through stuff, theories and what clues we have to work with. But I'll get to that later.

Amy and Tyler decided to take a plane to Brighton, while Kathryn and Ethan looked after Chica. “Okay, can you explain again what the hell is going on? Because I’m still really lost.” Tyler asked.

“Mark and Jack’s evil personas are real. They’re demons, and they have control of Mark and Jack’s bodies. From what Jack told me, they’re both really, really bad news, and they’re planning something.”

“What can we do?” 

“I have no idea.” Amy put her face into her hands. “I just can’t believe it was all real. And that he never told me, or any of us.”

Tyler placed a hand onto her shoulder. “Well, think about it. Just with no context, it sounds insane. It isn’t like, some mental illness or a medical condition. It’s actual demons. May as well introduce yourself in a strait jacket. Would you have believed it?”

Amy looked up at him. “I see your point. Still feels crazy, and it probably would have been better to know before Mark and Jack lost control to them.” She replied, with a slightly sarcastic tone.

“Yeah, it’s like hearing it basically after the fact. Then again if this hadn’t of happened, they probably never would have told us anything. I still can’t believe I never realized. After knowing him for this long. I probably know him better than his mom does.”

“This entire situation just… sucks. And sounds completely insane. It isn’t normal. And I have a strong feeling this isn’t the first time it’s happened. Jack even said it wasn’t.”

Tyler stretched with a small yawn. “So, what’s the plan for when we get there?” He asked. Amy suddenly tensed up, looking away from Tyler nervously.

“About that… I um, kinda don’t really know…” Tyler looked at her in shock.

“What?! You don’t have a plan for this? Have you lost your mind?! So we’re going in blind to this, no idea what we’re doing- We’re dead. We’re definitely dead,” A few people turned to look at them curiously, so he lowered his voice. “Amy please tell me you have some small idea of what to do when we get there?”

“I don’t know. Not really like there’s a guide for this. ‘What do do when your loved ones get possessed.’ We’ll figure something out, Tyler.”

After the flight, they took a cab to a hotel to get a bit of rest. As well as to figure out a plan to help Jack and Mark. Amy was pacing around the room while Tyler was laying on the bed, laptop resting open on his legs.

“Okay, so in movies, they don’t like holy water and crosses, right?” Amy asked. Tyler made a noise in agreement, not looking up from the screen.

“Anything holy hurts them. But they can only be sent back to hell through exorcism by one with religious standing. Like a preacher or something I guess. Sounds simple enough.” Tyler finally looked up from the computer.

Before Amy had a chance to reply, their phones chimed with one new notification from Youtube. It was a video, posted to Mark’s channel titled, “We’re Back.” in zalgo text. Immediately Amy sat beside Tyler, and he pulled the video up on his computer.

_ The screen stayed eerily silent and dark for the first 30 seconds before Dark began to speak. “Hello, I’ve been waiting for what feels like an eternity for this moment, but I couldn’t wait a second more. Did you miss me? I’m sure you did. But, I didn’t return alone. I have a friend.” The screen began to glitch violently, the camera turning on to reveal Anti and Dark. _

_ The two were standing in Jack’s office in his house, both of them smirking at the camera. Some sort of black ooze trickled down from Anti’s eyes, while Dark’s red eyes were glowing like Christmas lights. _

_ “We’re back.” Anti cackled, throwing his head back. His entire form seized from glitches as he laughed maniacally. _

_ “And this time, we’re not going anywhere. We promise.” Dark stated. A small noise was heard, and then the camera cut out. _

“Wait, play back that last bit again, turn up the volume.” Amy stated. Tyler nodded, doing as she asked.

It took a few tries, but they finally discovered that it was Mark and Jack saying, “Don’t believe in them!”

“That was… harrowing.” Tyler said once they finished up with the video. Amy rubbed her forehead, getting up from the bed.

“We need to get them help. Now. Before those two post another video. I’m sure people are already going crazy over this. They always seem to love seeing stuff about them.”

“We should get some sleep first. It’s late. We’ll get up early in the morning, and see about finding a priest or someone that can do an exorcism. Otherwise, we can’t go to see them, because it won’t be safe.”

“Alright, I guess you’re right then. Night Tyler.” Amy said, curling up on her bed. Tyler shut down his computer, placing it on the bedside table.

“Night Amy.” And with that, they fell asleep.

“We’re doing it! They’re eating this up!” Dark could hardly contain his excitement, spinning Anti around in Jack’s lounge. Anti wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck, laughing psychotically. Which made Dark begin to laugh as well.

“We’re winning!” Anti exclaimed, twitching in Dark’s hold.

_ “You won’t be winning for very much longer! We’re gonna beat you!” Mark called out to Dark from his head. _

_ “You’re not gonna win this! You can do whatever to us, but leave our fans alone!” Jack exclaimed. _

Both Dark and Anti shook their heads. “Silence!” They commanded.

Anti trailed a finger up Dark’s chest. “So… I was thinking, we should celebrate our first successful run. You thinking what I’m thinking?” He looked up at Dark with a mischievous grin.

Dark lifted Anti up by his legs, causing him to instinctively wrap his legs around Dark’s waist. “I think I am. I did promise after all.” Dark replied, carrying him off to Jack’s bedroom and closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know both Dark and Anti are well known for their subtlety. It's a big reason why he failed in A Date With Markiplier. He just jumped right into it. Speaking of which. Okay, so there are a few things that are known for pretty much absolute certain now. The Colonel is Warfstache, and Damian and Selene make up Darkiplier. The telling factor on Darkiplier is at the ending, Selene is outlined in red, Damien is outlined in blue. The colors that Dark is generally outlined in. But I think Selene isn't as good as she appears. And Damien is in politics, so... Yeah, they're both sketchy. Not to say that Mark is a perfect angel, because he isn't. I think he made some bad choices, that ended up impacting Damian's career negatively. I don't know if that was intentional on Mark's part or not, but I think Damien's still a bit sore over that bit of trouble. My theory is that Mark isn't dead. It was a joke gone wrong. That's why the body disappeared. The colonel thought he killed him, accidentally. Him and Mark had some beef to settle. I do believe it was over Mark's wife... Wait a second, something isn't adding up. I need to do a bit more digging. I may get back to this later. For now, punch the kudos button in the face, like a boss! Comment letting me know what you thought of this chapter, helps me out a lot. And I will talk to you all later. Buh bye!


	8. More Support and Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Amy find someone to help them save Jack and Mark, Dark puts out another message, and a familiar face comes in at an inopportune time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're actually getting closer to the end. I'm sad about that. Still have a few chapters to go though, so not to worry. And holy crap, 52 Kudos, I'm very happy. That's actually a big number for me, and I feel like I should be expressing my gratitude towards you lovely people more for taking the time and reading, commenting, and hitting the kudos. It means a lot. Especially when I come home from a shite day at work. It's something nice. So thank you.

The following morning, Amy and Tyler went to as many churches as they could find. Five of them slammed the door in their faces the moment they asked about exorcisms, two called them insane, and one even asked if they were playing some form of prank. The two walked into one more church, tired and almost out of hope.

They stepped into the office of the minister for the church. “Hello, I’m Father Daniel. Have a seat. What can I do for you two?” An elderly man with kind brown eyes behind bifocals looked up from shuffling papers on his desk.

Amy and Tyler sat down. “This is gonna sound wild, and we promise we’re not crazy or pulling some kind of prank. We’ve been to eight other churches today, and no one will believe us.”

Father Daniel put his hands together, eyebrows furrowed curiously. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Our friends are possessed. And that isn’t some sort of euphemism for saying they have mental illnesses or anything. They have literal demons in them.”

“And we need your help before something really bad happens... We just want our friends back.” Amy was beginning to tear up by that point.

Father Daniel stood up, turning his back to them. “Give me one moment alone. Please.” He stated. They got up and walked out, almost reluctantly.

Amy paced up and down the pews while Tyler took a seat. “I really hope he can help us. I just want Mark back. And Jack.”

“I know. And we’ll get them back. And things will go on. Because that’s how life is. Mark wouldn’t give up without a fight, and neither would Jack. So we can’t give up either.” Tyler said, standing up.

“You’re right. Even if he can’t help us, we’ll just have to go for it ourselves.”

“That won’t be necessary. I’m in,” Father Daniel interrupted, walking to them with a small knapsack slung over his shoulder. “Let’s go save your friends.” “This is such a wonderful feeling. Can you feel it, Anti?” Dark asked as he scrolled through the comments on the computer.

Anti grinned at him from his makeshift nest of bedsheets and blankets on the bed. “I've never felt so alive! Soon, this entire world will be ours to control!”

“Sooner than we thought. And it was so obvious. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner,” Dark moved to pull Anti off of the bed, spinning him around. “It's all been so easy. So… perfect.”

“And we’ve only just begun!” Anti cackled.

_ “You haven’t won yet! And you’re not gonna win! You may have our bodies, but you will never be us!” Mark and Jack shouted. _

“You are correct. We’re better than you. Now if you'll excuse us, we have another message to put out.” Dark picked up Mark’s phone, posting a small video with only audio.

_“So many of you here, a lost herd of sheep in this large bleak world. Unloved, unwanted, ignored, betrayed, broken. We are here to help you find your way. Just listen to us, obey, love, trust in us, and I promise we will take away the hurt. We can make you feel strong when you are weak, happy when you’re lonely, and dry the tears when you’re sad. Just promise to obey, do as we say and you will have the world at your feet.”_ He spoke with a gentle, yet seductive tone. If there was one thing Dark was good at, it was persuasion.

“Have I ever told you how hot your voice is?” Anti asked as they listened to the recording.

“You may have. Along with many others. It’s one of my best qualities,” He leaned in close to Anti’s ear. “Among other things.”

Anti shuddered, tilting his head to one side, exposing his neck. “Wanna show me again?”

_ Wilford gagged audibly. “Okay, this is just gross.” Mark ran a hand through his hair, looking away from the scene before him. _

_ “This just feels so uncomfortable to watch. When will help come?” Mark asked. _

_ “Help will be arriving soon, if my calculations are correct.” Wilford twirled the end of his moustache thoughtfully. _

_ “Not soon enough.” _

Tyler, Amy, and Father Daniel were just pulling up to Jack’s home when they noticed someone getting out of a cab in front of them and walk to the front door with a couple bags. Both Amy and Tyler froze.

“Is that…?” Amy started.

“Oh shit…” Tyler quickly got out of the car, Amy followed while Father Daniel collected his things. “Hey!”

She looked up from unlocking the door, tilting her head in confusion. “Hey guys. Fancy seeing you here… At my house?”

“Well, we figured we’d surprise you. So… surprise!” Amy exclaimed, overenthusiastically.

“Okay then. Well, it was nice seeing you?” Signe moved to open the door, but Tyler grabbed her arm.

“You can’t go in yet. Jack isn’t home.”

“I still live here. And you two are acting very strange.” She furrowed her eyebrows, wearing an expression of concern and bewilderment.

“So has Jack and Mark. Did you see that video?” Amy asked.

“Of course I saw it. They’re trying out something different. I like it. Sean’s Anti persona is way funnier without editing. It doesn’t scare me. And I’m sure Darkiplier without editing is just as funny. Why are you guys being so weird about it? Amy, you’ve edited some of Mark’s Darkiplier stuff, right?”

“It’s different this time. They’re really, real.” Tyler said. Signe rolled her eyes.

“You two need to quit watching scary movies. Darkiplier and Antisepticeye are characters. Fictional, meaning not real.” And with that, she walked inside, placing her things at the door. 

“This isn’t gonna end well.” Amy said to Tyler as soon as the door shut.

“Sean! Babe, I’m home! Are you here?” Signe called out. She made her way through the house until she reached the bedroom. A strange feeling of dread came over her as she gripped the doorknob. She closed her eyes, and opened the door.

Amy and Tyler were pacing outside, fearing the worst. And then they heard Signe scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't end the way I originally planned, but I think it's more satisfactory than if I had ended this as intended. Signe was always gonna show up, I just needed to figure out how is all. Because I adore her. From her adorable accent, snarky wit, and the fact that she can make Jack, the loudest being on the planet, go much quieter. He's still a manchild, but when he's with her, he isn't Jacksepticeye. He is Sean. And I think that's pretty cool. We see the two sides of him, Jack the screaming Irishman, and Sean the lovable goofball. Anywho, that's all for now. Thanks for sticking with this so far. If ya liked it, punch that kudos button in the face, like a boss! Comment your thoughts, and I will catch you all later! Buh bye!


	9. Say Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler, Amy, Father Daniel, and Signe face off against Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. alongside Mark and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually intended for this to go up on Halloween, but unfortunately I somehow managed to sleep through Halloween. Which sucks, because I love Halloween. Horror is my favorite genre, if I haven't made it clear with my writing.

“Signe!” They both yelled, rushing inside with Father Daniel. She was frozen in the doorway of the bedroom.

Dark was standing at the edge of the bed, clad in a white button up and black slacks. Anti was sitting on the bed behind him, smirking.

“Where is Sean?” Signe stammered once she somewhat gained her composure. “Who are you?”

“Sweet, innocent, little Signe. So naive. Isn’t it pathetic?” Dark glanced to Anti before continuing. “Don’t you recognize us?” He moved to step towards her.

“Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. Funny, I thought you’d be taller.” Tyler stated as he positioned himself between Dark and Signe.

“And I thought you’d be smarter to know that this was a very poor choice on your parts. The both of you, going up against us? When the fight has already been won?” As Dark talked, Anti stood up, chuckling evilly. Signe took a step back.

“We stand with Mark. He’s our friend. Stupid decisions comes with that. And you might think you’ve won for now, because the fanbase is going wild over all this, but soon, they’ll want Mark back. And then you won’t have anything.”

Dark’s eyes darkened as his expression went colder. “I’m tired of talking about this.” He raised a hand, snapping his fingers. An unseen force sent Tyler slamming into the wall.

Amy rushed to check on him. “You okay Tyler? Say something!” Tyler slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

“Everything is shaky. I’ll be ok though.” Father Daniel raised his cross to Dark and Anti.

“Demons I command you by the power of Christ to leave your hosts and go back to the pits of hell from which you came.” He stated firmly. The two didn’t even wince. Dark snapped his fingers once again, sending him crashing into the wall. A loud crack was heard and Anti began to laugh loudly.

“This is the best that you could do for your friends? How pathetic,” Dark quipped with a chuckle. Anti pulled out a knife with a wide, unsettling grin.

“This is gonna be so much fun.” Anti cackled, moving quickly and grabbing Signe by the arm, claws digging into her skin.

“Let go of me!” She cried out, desperately trying to get out of Anti’s grip. He pulled her against his chest and raised the knife.

_ “NO! SIGNE!” Jack exclaimed in horror. “Not Signe!” _

Right before Anti brought the knife down, Amy slammed into him from the side, knocking both Signe and the knife from his grip. Signe kicked the knife quickly away before moving to try and help Amy.

“I’ll make you regret that you little bitch.” Anti swiped her face with his hand, scraping her cheek with his claws, flipping to pin Amy down. 

“Get off of her!” Signe wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, forcing him off of Amy. He knocked her off of his back, turning to grab her by the neck. She clawed and pulled at his grip, kicking and struggling. Amy moved to help, but was grabbed back by Dark.

“You should have run while you had the chance. Now, it’s too late.” He stated, still keeping the suave demeanor. Dark snapped his fingers and her hands went to her throat, feeling something unseen press against it, slowly cutting off her air.

“Sean… I know you’re there, somewhere… I love you so much…” Signe gasped out, looking Anti directly in the eyes.

“He is d-” Anti was cut off by a very violent twitch. Almost as if he had gotten an electric shock. One eye flipped back to its normal blue. 

_ “LET HER GO!” Jack shouted, struggling to get back control of his own body. He wouldn’t let Anti hurt Signe. _

Anti’s grip on her faltered slightly, but it was enough for her. “I’m sorry Sean.” She raised her legs to place her feet against his chest, throwing him off of her. Anti moved to get up, and his entire form began to shake and twitch.

Tyler stood up, eyes widening when he noticed that Dark was choking Amy. “Amy!” He shouted, slamming his body into Dark. Amy dropped to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Dark and Tyler wrestled on the floor until it appeared that Tyler had Dark pinned down. “Not so tough now are you?”

In response, Dark grabbed Tyler by the throat, flipping them over to hold him down. “I warned you that this endeavor was futile. You’re all weak!” He put his other hand on Tyler’s throat. As he did, his eye twitched, and he found himself unable to put enough pressure on Tyler to snap his neck.

_ “Now’s your chance!” Wilford shouted at Mark. “Go! While he’s vulnerable!” Mark focused all of his energy on fighting against Dark. Strangely enough, he gave way much easier than Mark thought he would. _

_ Jack fought back against Anti, but once the other demon saw that his counterpart was down, he was quick to follow suit. _

Tyler, Amy, and Signe all watched as Mark and Jack’s bodies convulsed and thrashed on the ground, changing back to normal. The two slowly sat up, their eyes going back to Mark’s warm brown, and Jack’s ocean blue. They looked at each other, then down at themselves, before hugging each other in relief.

“We’re back!” They shouted. Mark stood up, pulling Jack to his feet as all of them hugged each other.

“You guys have a lot of explaining to do.” Signe said, tousling Jack’s hair playfully. He chuckled, kissing her uninjured cheek.

“Is it finally over?” Jack asked Mark as they cleaned up the room. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“I hope so, but I honestly have no idea. Something about this just doesn’t feel right, ya know?” Mark replied with a shrug. Jack nodded.

“Can we just be happy that you guys are back and nothing seriously unspeakable happened?” Amy cut in.

“Agreed. We’ll just keep an eye out for any other weird goings on. For now, we’re all fine.” Tyler stated.

Mark and Jack shared a look, unreadable to anyone else in the room. “Fine.”

* * *

 

_ “We had them! All of it, right in the palm of our hands! And you threw all of it away!” Dark shouted, red eyes blazing with fury. _

_ “When exactly were you planning on including me with the channel? Seems to me you were a little to preoccupied with that little green glitch bitch to help out your ‘ole pal Warfie. Much more interested in making him your queen bitch than keeping a promise to me.” _

_ “Wil, you know it wasn’t like that. He is necessary to take back control and keep it. Once we’re at the top with no one stopping us, then you can have everything you want.” _

_ “You could have at least involved me instead of defiling every inch of space you could between videos.” _

_ “I’m done with talking. You’ve made your choice. You have betrayed me, by joining him. He will abandon you once again. Just give it time, and you’ll be nothing more than a joke. I promise you that. Still, I cannot let you stand in my way anymore. Goodbye, Wilford.” Dark flicked his wrist. Wilford’s entire head turned to the side with a violent crack and his body disappeared with the snap of Dark’s fingers. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit actually kind of hurt. Also, I finally got through Mark and the gang going through Who Killed Markiplier. And I have to say I agree wholeheartedly with Mark's take. Creator's interpretation or some bullshit like that. I go with what he says, simply because he's the one who made it. Darkiplier is not anyone. He is neither Damien nor Selene. Nor is he You, the District Attorney. And he certainly isn't Mark. Darkiplier is a separate being entirely. I'm gonna talk about this later, because I actually had the idea of a oneshot delving into it more, since I started this fic before Who Killed Markiplier. So just keep an eye out for that. For now though, thank you everybody so much for sticking with this, punch that kudos button in the face! Like a boss! Comment your thoughts, and I will catch you all later. Buh bye!


	10. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to go back to normal, but Dark and Anti aren't finished yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue, I know, but the endings are always the hardest. That last bit took me ages to get it exactly how I wanted. But you know, I'm glad how it turned out.

Life slowly went back to normal. Mark and Jack put out that they were taking a temporary hiatus, being unnervingly vague as to the reason for the break. People were upset, but understood, and even gave them messages of support. Although, Mark still had a livestream scheduled during the time off.

“Are you sure about this? We can always reschedule it?” Tyler asked the day before they were to do the charity stream.

“We can’t reschedule. I refuse to let all this bullshit get in the way of doing what I love. It’s bad enough I’m not making videos. Besides, we have the gang here. This was planned out, and I’m not backing out on it.” Mark crossed his arms in an almost annoyed manner.

“Speaking of all the bullshit, how are you two doing? You and Jack, I mean.” Tyler took a seat next to him at the desk.

“Jack says he’s fine. They’ve been quiet. Which I’d like to take as a good sign, but…” Mark trailed off, looking off in space.

“... But?” Tyler pried, curious and slightly worried for his friend. Mark turned to him, running a hand through his fluffy black hair.

“I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.” Mark’s tone was oddly cryptic, and as he stood up to leave the room, Tyler could have swore his eyes flickered to red for a second.

The next day, they got everything set up for the live stream. As Mark started greeting people watching, a knock came on the door. Everyone looked to the door curiously. “Were we expecting someone else?” Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not that I recall.” Mark stated, getting up from his chair and walking off camera to the door. Jack was standing in the doorway, fist raised to knock again when Mark opened the door.

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” Jack gave him a small smile. Mark moved out of the way, guiding him into the office.

“What are you doing here?” Mark whispered. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about? You invited me here. Sent me a text the other night asking me if I’d be up to joining. Don’t you remember?” Mark internally face palmed. How could he have forgotten?

“Oh yeah. Sorry, I’m still a little all over the place.” He rubbed the back of his neck, taking his seat. Jack sat beside him, introducing himself to the audience.

Everybody was going crazy at seeing them, together. A lot of comments were asking where they had gone, and what had happened to spur the break from videos.

“It’s been a bit complicated lately. A lot of real life stuff, put some strain on us, and it got to be too much to handle. We promise though, once all this blows over, we’ll be back, better than ever.” Jack explained. Mark nodded in agreement.

“Not to worry, this is only temporary. Now, let’s get to the fun stuff. Tyler, explain what we’re doing here.”

“Sure. So, this charity stream is for….”

About 30 minutes into the stream, something started happening. The webcams began to glitch slightly. Then the camera shut off entirely.

“Aw crap! Sorry guys, this wasn’t supposed to happen! Technical difficulties.” As Mark tried to check the cables to figure out what was wrong with the cameras, Tyler and Amy looked at each other worriedly.

Words started to type onto the black computer screen, visible to everyone watching. _“It is time.”_ With that, the cameras were turned back on. Jack threw his head back, suddenly screaming out in pain as he clawed at his face and hair. He fell to the floor, entire body seizing and shifting.

“Jack! Oh my god, someone call 911!” Kathryn cried out. Meanwhile, Mark moved to kneel beside Jack, face turned away from everyone else.

“Stop.” His voice had changed to Dark’s. He looked up, eyes now red. Kathryn dropped her phone.

“What is this?!” She screamed, backing up into the wall.

Anti sat up, cries of pain turning into psychotic laughter. “You didn’t think you’d get rid of us that easily, did you?” Dark stood up, extending a hand to help Anti up.

“Ethan, I need you to cut the feed. Now.” Tyler mumbled. Ethan moved to comply, but was stopped by Anti wrapping an arm around his neck.

“Oh no you don’t. You will listen to us now.”

“Mark and Jack aren’t here now. We’ve tried playing it nice, and you chose to fight what you always knew was coming.”

Anti dragged a claw across Ethan’s throat. “But you got careless. Should have listened.” He cackled in a sing song voice.

“We’re listening now. So what do you want?” Tyler asked as he noticed Amy slowly moving to the computer. If he could keep them talking, maybe he could buy Amy time to cut the stream.

“You already know the answer. What benefit would it be for me to indulge you?” Tyler made eye contact with Ethan, silently pleading. The younger man bit his lip, struggling slightly to look at Dark.

“Well, you’ve already won, and you’re probably not letting us out of here alive. Why not humor a guy’s last request? Talk to us a bit. Think of it like an impromptu Q and A session.” Ethan somehow kept a steady tone through his fear, shaking slightly in Anti’s grip.

“After all, if you’re in control, the people are gonna wanna know how you did it. And where you came from. Just basic things like that.” Tyler added.

“Are you mocking me?” Dark’s eyes flashed in anger. Anti’s claws dug a bit into Ethan’s neck, blood trickling down.

“No! I mean, I’m stupid, but I’m not crazy. Mocking you would only make this worse. I’m being completely serious here.”

“They are right,” Bob chimed in, finding his voice. “You guys are in charge here.” Wade nodded in agreement.

“You guys are the bosses.” He stammered. Anti grinned, pushing Ethan to Tyler.

“Glad you see it our way. Now-” Dark began, but was interrupted by Amy.

“Actually, I think you two aren’t as strong as you think. In fact, I think you two are the weakest, most pathetic excuses for monsters I’ve ever seen.” Her tone stayed firm as she cradled the open laptop in her arms.

“Amy, what are you doing? Are you crazy?” Tyler asked. Amy shook her head, staring Dark directly in the eye.

“Just think about it, your end goal of taking over Mark’s channel, and the ways you’ve attempted to do it. It’s about the fans. Without them, you’re nothing. And they don’t want you, they want Mark and Jack.”

“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Dark growled.

“They are the source of your power. The more they pick up on him being around, and when they’re excited for something scary because they think it’s all just a little show, the more powerful you get. Problem with that kina fuel is that, it’s unpredictable. People can fall out of love with something just as easily as falling in love with something. What’s hot one minute can be yesterday’s news just as fast. You’ve had your 15 minutes, but now I think it’s time to go back to wherever you came from.”

Anti grabbed her by the throat. She struggled, the laptop falling from her arms. It was caught by Wade, who started reading through the comments. “She’s right. Everyone is talking about how much Mark and Jack mean to them.”

_“Let them go!” Mark and Jack shouted, no longer prisoners in their minds._

Both Dark’s and Anti’s entire forms shuddered, as if their shells were cracking. “No!” Dark shouted. Anti threw Amy aside, falling to his hands and knees. His claws dug into the carpet, as he arched his back, howling in pain.

_“GET OUT!” Jack shouted forcing Anti down._

“We could have made you all so happy! Given you anything you wanted!” Dark cried out, watching in anger as Anti’s body slowly changed back to Jack.

“That’s the problem though. They all don’t want you two. They want us.” Jack stated, getting up and walking right up to Dark.

“You took Anti from me.” Dark glared, and Jack glared right back, unafraid.

“You tried to take Mark from us, manipulated his fan base, and oh yeah, you tried to kill me! Should I even go on?” In response, Dark grabbed him by the neck, lifting Jack off the ground. “Anytime now Mark..” Jack gasped.

Unseen hands forced Dark away from Jack. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. Dark screamed, “You can never escape me!” as he finally lost control. He didn’t move for a few moments. Once Jack could breathe, he crawled to Mark’s body.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” His eyes fluttered open. “Thought I was gonna have to kiss you to wake you up.” Jack chuckled.

“That’s so gross on so many levels.” Mark sat up, running a hand through his hair.

“We still have some people in the chat, you wanna go back live?” Amy asked, taking the computer back from Wade.

Mark got to his feet, pulling Jack up. “Sure, why not? We have nothing else left to lose.” They all readjusted the camera, and went back online without bothering to fix their appearances in the slightest, save for Jack brushing his hair out of his face.

They smiled at the camera, and Mark waved. “Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and… This is a long story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who commented, gave me kudos, and all that fun stuff. Really makes this journey more meaningful. Sad to be ending it, but if I went on, it would drag and repeat. And no one wants that. I have a few more stories in the works. All of which include Darkiplier, because I like him. One is actually based around Who Killed Markiplier. Would have posted the first chapter, but then I watched Mark and the gang actually talk about it, and then decided I like Mark's version better. It's one I can agree with, which I know I said last time. Another is kinda on the SPN tv show aspect of monster hunting, mixed with just a dash of Ghostbusters, but I'll get to that later. Quick question though, if Jack had a baby girl, what do you think he'd name her? Leave a comment, letting me know. But thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Buh bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have time for a proper outro atm since I'm running late, but if ya liked it, hit that kudos, and comment on what you thought. And I hope ye enjoyed. Buh bye!


End file.
